Assassin
A stealthy assassin. Even with the mask he looks familiar.}} |text1= Assassin |item2= |text2= Disguised}} The assassin is a freelance operator who has recently stolen a relic from Entrana. His history is unknown, but he was at some point hired by one of Azzanadra's Zarosian allies to aid in the return of Zaros. He does not seem to care who hires him; as long as he gets his reward, he does his job well. Recent events Theft of the Relic An adventurer is enlisted by a hooded Monk near the Paterdomus, a Saradominist temple on the holy River Salve. Here, somehow avoiding the aggressive Monks of Zamorak that had taken the temple, he claimed to be searching for someone that could help him craft a mysterious weapon known as a "bow-sword". After crafting the bowsword, he instructed the adventurer to take a sphere to the holy isle of Saradomin, Entrana. Claiming to be one of their order, he said the sphere was a gift for a religious festival soon to be held on the island. Wanting the true nature of the sphere to remain a secret, and as simply taking a ferry Port Sarim would potentially risk revealing the sphere to the ships' crewmen, he requested the adventurer to take it through the Abyss, arriving on the island via the Law altar. Once on Entrana, the adventurer brought the sphere to the island's central church, where the monks were preparing for the ceremony. Placing the sphere on an altar without being noticed by the island's High Priest, the adventurer awaited the purpose of the sphere to be revealed. As the monks readied themselves, the monk teleported in, now wielding the bow-sword and dressed in the attire of an Assassin. Using the bow-sword, he attacked its congregation, slaying several members of the order. Stealing a "relic" from the altar, he teleported from the island. The sphere, discovered to be a teleportation beacon, had been designed solely to give the assassin immediate access to the island. After the adventurer rushed back to Paterdomus to confront the monk, they found what at first glance appeared to be his body. However, this was simply another monk the Assassin had murdered, to conceal his identity. The adventurer, realising what they had done, informed Sir Tiffy Cashien of the Temple Knights of the event. Sir Tiffy, claimed to already be aware of the situation, launched a Temple Knight investigation regarding the attack. Restoration of Senntisten Some time later, the adventurer, now tasked by the Zarosian Mahjarrat Azzanadra with helping restore the Temple of Senntisten, is tasked with collecting an item that one of Azzanadra's fellow Zarosians had tasked someone to collect. After they headed outside the temple, they encountered the Assassin again, who carelessly tossed the adventurer the Relic from Entrana. Should the adventurer have a specific Agility threshold, they will grab the relic before he will throw it, surprising him greatly. He will then state that because of their skill, he can see them as either a potential student or threat for him. The assassin revealed that he was the monk that the adventurer aided previously, and claimed to be delighted with how easy to trick they are. He claimed to have been tasked by his employer to retrieve the relic, which was originally from Senntisten Temple - and hold onto it until it was needed again. The Assassin also stated that he originally wanted the bow-sword (created by the player for his holy alter ego) to be more flexible in combat while on a job, and expressed an interest in the morphing capabilities of sacred clay weapons from the Stealing Creation minigame. Description Although the assassin's origins, intentions, and identity have yet to be discovered, he does bear a striking resemblance to a ninja. The Eastern Lands, said to exist across the Eastern Sea near Morytania, are said to be similar to real-world medieval Asia. The quest's proximity to Morytania further supports this. Although, the fact that he did not design the weapon himself and only prefers it due to its flexibility (even saying that he would prefer a morphing clay weapon) suggests that he is not as strongly connected to the Eastern Lands as previously thought. Category:Devious Minds